


I Love You

by Miss_Cat14



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Help, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Under-Desk Blow Jobs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cat14/pseuds/Miss_Cat14
Summary: When you're dating someone as important [and popular] as the prince of the candy kingdom, things can get tricky. Especially when you consider that he may be cheating.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Im bad at tagging and writing descriptions. I also wrote this over a year ago, and I've finally decided to publish it. I hope you like it!

There's nothing Marshall Lee hates more than when Gumball decides that he'll make sweet eyes at the ladies of the candy kingdom. Marshall would never stoop so low as to woo the men of the underworld. It almost makes him want to suck the life out of the innocent when he thinks about how his boyfriend tries to seduce everyone who sends him a love letter. It especially hurt during their late night games. 

Gumball's skilled hands worked their way down Marshall's pants, and doubtful thoughts raced through his head. He wanted to tell him to stop... That he wouldn't be his little toy, but his body and heart screamed yes. 

When the candy boy turned him over and pushed him on his knees, he knew that's exactly where he wanted to be, but flashes of memories of watching the prince from afar, prevented him from truly enjoying the deep feeling of intimacy and pleasure that the night brought him. 

"Marshall... I can't hear you... Speak up for me?" The prince asked in his quiet sexy voice. The one that drove him wild. 

"Maybe I want you to miss it. You get so frantic when you don't get what you want~" Marshall teased. The truth was, he did want him to miss it. He wanted to stop him in his glory moment and tell him to fuck off. That would teach him a lesson to appreciate what he has. Although, if he did, he wasn't sure he'd be able to survive with just his own hand. 

"C'mon Marshall!!" He whined like a child, it was the same voice he used to get what he wanted when Marshall was being unreasonable. Unreasonable as he may be, it was exactly what Marshall had planned. 

Marshall smirked, turned over and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "Then beg me." 

"I shouldn't have to beg you. I'm your prince, you should listen to my orders." He said with a purr in voice. He leaned in for a kiss, but Marshall put a hand up to block his candy lips. 

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm disappointed your majesty. I'm afraid you've forgotten something." His smirk grew larger. 

"Oh, and what might that be?" 

"I'm a king. Kings outrank princes I'm afraid." Gumball opened his mouth to retort, but Marshall leaned over and nipped his neck. 

"Ow!! Teeth man!! What was that even for?!" The prince said annoyed rubbing the bite on his neck. 

"You talk too much. Shut up and take me already. I'll squeal if I feel like it." He said almost impatiently. The slightly annoyed prince gave him a look that said 'as you wish your highness, prepare yourself,' and he flipped him back over onto his knees. 

Marshall gasped at the hard thrusts, and had to bite down on a pillow to keep himself silent like he wanted. Gumball didn't slow his pace, or make things any gentler, and slowly the doubtful thoughts evaporated as he melted into the undeniable pleasure he felt. 

Overcome by lust, he let out short breathy moans and could practically hear the grin spread across that damned face. "That's better isn't it? Careful though, wouldn't want another incident~" 

"Sh-ut up...!" He growled in response, feeling himself reach his limit. He could tell that his dick for a partner was close too, he was starting to lose his pace. They came together and Gumball fell to the other side of the bed panting. Marshall collapsed onto his stomach and his heavy breathing slowed into a calm normal breath. He turned to look at his prince, and sighed slightly when he saw that he was already asleep. Not that he was surprised, but it still disappointed him. He decided to simply shrug it off and he turned so his back was to the sleeping gum wad and fell asleep himself. 

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Gumball woke up the next morning feeling like he slept on a pile of rocks. "Oh my glob... What time is it Marshall?" He asked wearily looking over at the vampire king. Marshall Lee wasn't there. He had already left, all of his clothes were even gone so the now lonely prince couldn't even assume that he had just left for the bathroom. "Well. I guess he has things to do. I guess he just had business to attend to." He said to himself willing himself to believe it. Marshall had been acting so strange last night. He never usually put up a fight when they were together. He hated himself for falling asleep on him like he did, but he really over did it. He hoped Marshall would undertsand... He could be so unreasonable sometimes. He was thinking so hard he didn't even notice the vampire hovering over his head. 

"You're sexy when you're thinking hard love." Marshall said with a grin as he jumped and fell off the bed. 

"Don't do that Marshall Lee! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Gumball shouted throwing his pillow at the cackling vampire jackass. 

"Lighten up gummy." Marshall said still laughing some. "Oh, and I guess since you wanted to know I'll tell you. It's noon." 

"NOON?!" The prince jumped up and started getting dressed as fast as he could. He had a meeting with one of the candy people at twelve thirty. 

"Is there a fire your majesty?" Marshall asked amused at how frantic he was.

Gumball shot him a glare and slipped on his boots. "No. For your information, I have a private meeting with one of the candy people." He put emphasis on private hoping Marshall would take the hint, but instead, the Kings expression became darker and he stopped laughing. 

"Is it..?" The now sulking vampire asked very flat toned. 

"Yes. It is. Now please excuse me. I'll be going." He turned to leave, but before he could go a bat shot past him like a little furry bullet. He muttered a curse, having been more than a little startled at the sudden departure. "What is his deal?!" He said to himself slightly annoyed. He let out a huff and stomped off to the room he would be meeting the candy girl in and shut the door. 

She hadn't arrived yet, but that didn't surprise him. She still had about five minutes. He walked over to the chair behind his desk and sat down. What he didn't expect was to try and spring up in alarm, only to have his legs yanked back into position by two gray arms. 

"HOLY--!? Marshall why?" He whispered in a panic. "This is a private meeting!" He looked at the vampire who grinned smugly at him and was ready to start shouting again when he heard a knock at the door. "Oh glob she's here... You have get out of here, or at least hide!"

"I think I'll stick around gummy wad." He said floating under the desk. "You won't even know I'm here." 

"You'd better not pull anything." He hissed as he opened the door putting on his princely smile. "Hello Sugarcane Girl." He said sweetly, inviting her to sit in the chair in front of his desk that he knew Marshall was hiding under. He sat in his chair and felt a hand grope his leg. He kicked out and his foot connected with the wandering vampires chest. He could hear the grunt and the thump of impact and couldn't help but feel deeply satisfied. 

"So... Uh... Why did you call me here, your majesty?" She said bringing him back to the critical situation. 

Marshall shifted under the desk. Gumball tried to ignore him. "Well, I got your letter. I like all of my candy people to know I care, so I thought I'd schedule a little meeting with you." Marshall started fidgeting under the desk, and Gumball could only pray that the hand on his knee was being used to balance the hidden pain in his ass. His prayers went amiss though and the hand crawled up his leg almost seductively. He gulped slightly and tried to ignore how close the wandering hands were getting close to areas he'd much rather be left alone. 

"Oh," she said almost hopefully, "Does that mean that you accept my offer? I mean, you don't have to, but it would really make me happy if you did." 

Gumball was finding it very hard to answer. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, it would give away what has happening under his desk. What had gone from Marshall Lee's mindless groping had turned into what could possibly be one of the riskiest positions either of them had ever been in. The sneaky vampire had his skilled mouth wrapped around him, working him almost frantically. The sensation was nearly unbearable. "Well, uh, it's not that I- wouldn't enjoy- a day out- with you- or any- of you- for that m-atter- but I uh- find myself- in a relationship-..." He said trying to keep his voice level, while simultaneously gripping Marshall's hair in a half assed attempt to stop him. 

Sugarcane Girls expression changed. She looked let down, but masked it with a cute smile. "Whoever she is, she's lucky to have you." He nodded at her feeling his ears and face flush slightly. She got up and left the room. After she closed the door, he shoved down on Marshall's head and groaned loudly as he came. Marshall pulled back on his hands gagging and coughing. 

Gumball shot up from the chair, fixed his pants, and started shouting, absolutely livid. "Come out from there!" He demanded. Marshall floated out from under the desk, with a pink bubble forming in his mouth. "Oh my glob Marshall!" His face went completely white, then back to an ugly red. "That is disgusting! Spit or swallow, don't play with it!" Marshall just grinned, but his eyes were cold in ways Gumball had never seen before. He blew the bubble bigger and let it burst before sucking it all back into his mouth, opening up his parasail and flying out the window. "GET BACK HERE!" Gumball shouted at the empty space. 

~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~

Marshall shoved his face into his pillow and let out a loud screech. How the hell could he be so STUPID! How could he think that his prince, his sweet gummy wad, how could he think that all the flirting and the winking and the inviting all the admirers to his office, how could he think it was real? The dumbass probably wouldn't want him back anyway. Not after the stunt he pulled. 

Thinking about what he did made him sick to his stomach. He'd never been so shallow in his entire thousand years of living. The only thing comforting to him now was the sounds of the screams of tortured souls outside his window. He didn't even bother going to his surface house, he went straight to his palace of death. No one would suspect he'd come back to the Nightosphere. Or that he wasn't coming back. 

His mother had been on his case ever since he got back. The stupid old bat kept telling him he needed to rule with an iron fist and a whip made of the broken dreams of all of the souls. Couldn't the witch realize he didn't care or even WANT to? He'd only been back a day and she already tried to hypnotize him four times. Some mother. 

So with no one to confide in, and no one to love him, at least not anymore, he sat at his window watching as the Nightosphere burned. The sight used to bring such comfort, but now... Now it just felt like noise. Useless noise. He walked over to his coffin bed, well, Thing, and laid down. "What have I done?" He asked himself before pulling the covers over himself in an attempt to block everything out, and falling into a deep, undisturbed sleep. 

~~<>~~><~~<>~~

"Marshall Lee, you have a visitor." His mother said poking his face. "Get up, it's that gum person. If he's still alive when I come with refreshments, you're grounded." She left the room and he heard her talking to someone with a slightly higher voice, but still undeniably male. 

"OH SHIT!!" He said sitting up realizing who it was. "Mom!" He whisper shouted frantically. "Get in here!! 

"Yes my darling son?" She said floating in. 

"Why would you let him in my castle?!" He hissed gesturing at the door of his room. Gumball was the LAST person he wanted to see. Especially after what Marshall had done to him.

"He said you haven't spoken to him in days. You talk about him so much I figured you were just busy." Days? 

"What do you mean days? There's no way I've been asleep for days." He had just wanted a nap. Nothing more. Just a few hours. He couldn't have...

"Oh, you were sleeping? What a fine way to spend valuable time when you could've been practicing ruling the Nightosphere." She thumped him on the side of his head, much to his dismay. "It's been about a week. No wonder prince tight pants sounds so unnerved. I'm sending him in." 

"Don't you dare!!" He snapped, but by the time he finished speaking she had already left. Stupid witch... The footsteps from his uninvited guest grew louder and closer to his room, so he did his best to try and look annoyed, but when that failed, he just sat on his bed, and looked out the window. 

"I knew your mom wouldn't have let you escape if you had a visitor." The prince said quietly. When Marshall didn't look up, he said a little louder, "You've been avoiding me." 

"I haven't been avoiding you. I've been resting." He said cooly, in his most royal voice. He continued to stare blindly out of his window. 

"Well, then I think you've had enough rest, sire." He responded in an equally sarcastic tone. "Perhaps I will have earned the privilege of being faced by his highness?" 

He felt himself slowly grow more annoyed. "I thought that was supposed to be my line gum wad." He whipped around to face him, only to see a wide smirk growing on the annoying pink beings face. "What are you smirking at?" He demanded standing up. 

"You're being ridiculous." He said simply. "Did you seriously believe that I'd cheat on you? You're everything. I only kiss up to the candy people because it's my job. Now you, that's different." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He only did this when he had something to say that he knew would be embarrassing. "I kiss up to you because I love you. I love you Marshall Lee."

His chest began to hurt. It almost felt as if his heart had begun to beat. His throat felt as if it had tightened, he couldn't breath. His eyes stung with hot tears that couldn't be stopped. He hated being sappy, but he loved Gumball so much and felt such relief that the tears just wouldn't stop. 

Gumball extended his arms, and Marshall flew into the open embrace. Marshall hid his face in Gumball's neck, embarrassed at his own tears. Gumball wrapped his arms tightly around Marshall's shoulders. 

His sweet smell, his soft skin, silky hair, everything was perfect. His steady hands pulling Marshall's face towards his own. His warm steady breath hovering over his lips. The sugary taste of his gentle mouth. The way unsureness of the kiss made his stomach burn. The way his breath went ragged as they separated. The three words he said that made all of Marshall Lee's troubles melt away...

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp, it's 4:12 in the morning where I live and I've made some pretty poor life choices in the past ten minutes so I'm gonna go to bed.


End file.
